Regrets
by Alecia Marianne
Summary: "Lebih baik aku mati daripada kehilanganmu," begitulah yang terjadi pada Lucy. Kisah cinta yang telah ia bangun dengan Natsu, harus berakhir karena keegoisannya. Setelah ia menyadari kesalahannya, sayangnya semua sudah terlambat! #Inspired by a true story! RnR please!


"_Lebih baik aku mati daripada kehilanganmu…"_

Kagura Yuki

Presents

**REGRETS**

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Warning : OOC, Abal, Cruel Ending, Typo(s), One-Shot

I present this fanfic for my friend

SY21

Inspired from a true story

Happy Reading

**.**

**REGRETS**

**.**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"_Lucy, aku baru pulang dari Hargeon. Kubawakan kau seutas gelang. Besok akan kuberikan padamu,"_

Pesan singkat itulah yang aku terima tiga bulan lalu dari sahabatku, Natsu Dragneel yang baru pulang dari liburan musim panasnya. Seperti biasa, dia sangat memperhatikanku. Mau pergi, selalu bilang padaku, pulangnya juga selalu membawakan oleh-oleh untukku. Aku benar-benar beruntung.. Memiliki seorang kekasih sebaik dia..

"Tapi pada kenyataannya, semua sudah berakhir.." Aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan dan pikiran. Tanpa kusadari, air mata mulai menetes dari kedua mataku.

**Lucy's P.O.V End**

Lucy terus berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Sembari sesekali dilihatnya gelang hijau yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya. Gelang kenangan dari kekasihnya, tidak, lebih tepat disebut MANTAN kekasihnya, Natsu Dragneel, lelaki yang sangat populer di sekolahnya. Dia dikenal akan kebaikannya, ketampanannya, juga keromantisan dan kepeduliannya.

"Uh-hei.. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia!" Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Luce!" Tiba-tiba Erza menepuk pundak Lucy. "_Ohayou_,"

"Erza.. Mm.. _Ohayou mo_," sahut Lucy.

"Kau kelihatan murung. Ada apa?" tanya Erza sambil berjalan bersama Lucy.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Memikirkan… Natsu?" tampaknya Erza bisa melihat raut kebohongan di wajah sahabatnya.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkan dia?" Bantah Lucy cepat.

"Siapa tahu kau masih menyukainya," ucap Erza pelan, tak ingin sahabatnya terluka.

"Itu tidak mungkin," Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya. "_Baka_…" rutuknya dalam hati ketika pandangannya justru teralih ke arah Natsu.

"Iya kan? Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Lucy… Aku ada urusan dengan _Seito Kaichou_, Jellal Fernandes! _Jaa ne_..!" Erza melambaikan tangannya.

"Hebat… Dia sudah menemukan jodohnya," gumam Lucy. Diam-diam ia menatap Natsu, berharap bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh. Celaka, dia sudah mengetahui keberadaan Lucy! Dan.. Natsu tersenyum. Lucy semakin salah tingkah. Segera saja ia melarikan diri dari situ.

Sekarang ia duduk sendirian dibawah tangga barat sekolah, yang tak mungkin lokasinya akan diketahui orang-orang. Tempat itu sangat terpencil, dan jarang dilewati. Dengan muka lesu, dia memandang ponsel hijau mudanya. Kemudian dilihatnya pesan-pesan masuk yang belum ia hapus sama sekali sejak seminggu yang lalu, hingga membuat tumpukan message yang hampir mencapai angka 200.

"Natsu.. Dragneel…" Lucy membaca nama salah seorang pengirim pesan. Kemudian membaca seluruh pesan-pesan darinya. Sejenak. Kemudian dia memeluk lututnya sambil menangis. _Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Dia sudah memiliki orang lain!_

Berkali-kali, gadis pirang itu mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Atas segala kebodohan yang telah dia lakukan. Sekarang semua sudah terjadi, dia hanya perlu menyesal!

"Natsu… Gomenasai…" rintihnya.

**# Flashback #**

Pukul 16.00. Lucy berdiri di taman kota dengan kaki yang mulai kesemutan. "Natsu masih belum datang…"

Salju mulai turun. Lucy merapat ke pohon besar di belakangnya, "janjimu pukul 15.00.. Janjimu kau akan datang," gerutunya. "Masa bodoh, aku kembali saja!"

Lucy akhirnya beranjak dari taman kota setelah menunggu hampir lebih dari satu jam. Awalnya, Natsu yang mengajaknya untuk berkencan di taman. Namun dia belum juga datang.

Dengan wajah cemberut yang khas, ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang bersih dan lebar. "Pembohong…" Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, ia berdiri mematung. Di depannya ada restoran besar yang menyajikan menu masakan eropa. Cat temboknya berwarna krem bersih. Restoran itu pun dihiasi dengan hiasan gaya barat. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Yang membuatnya mematung adalah, dua orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di salah satu restoran itu.

"Natsu…"

Ya, Natsu. Ternyata ia enak-enakan makan disitu. Dan bersama seorang gadis! Gadis berambut biru muda pendek.

Tanpa pikir panjang, segera saja dia dekati kekasihnya itu, dan meneriakkan kata-kata kemarahan padanya, "JADI TERNYATA KAMU DISINI!"

"Lu-Lucy?" Natsu berdiri dari kursinya.

"AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU LEBIH DARI SATU JAM DI HARI SEDINGIN INI! TAPI KAU MALAH MAKAN BERSAMA GADIS INI!" jerit Lucy, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya memperhatikannya. Namun Lucy tak peduli, ia sangat marah karena berpikir Natsu telah mengkhianati cintanya.

"Lucy, aku minta maaf, tapi…" Natsu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kita putus!" Lucy menyerukan kata-kata itu dengan mudahnya, sembari melemparkan cincin pemberian Natsu ke tempat sampah. Lalu dia berlari dari restoran itu dengan hati yang terluka. Ia menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya.

Natsu ingin mengejar Lucy, namun ia tahu ia tak bisa meninggalkan gadis disebelahnya sendirian.

"Natsu-san, dia mungkin salah paham…" ucap gadis itu.

"Maaf aku harus menyeretmu ke dalam masalah ini, Yukino…"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf sudah mengacaukan kencanmu,"

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Habiskan makanmu. Kita akan pulang," ucap Natsu, berusaha tegar karena baru kehilangan cintanya, serta, cincin pemberiannya yang sudah susah payah ia berikan, dibuang begitu saja. Apakah Lucy sudah tidak menghargainya lagi?

**# Flashback End #**

"Setelah itu aku pun tahu…" Lucy memeluk erat lututnya, "gadis yang kupikir selingkuhannya itu ternyata adalah Yukino, adik sepupunya. Saat itu.. Yukino sendirian ditinggal keluarganya, jadi Natsu harus menemaninya…"

"_BAKA!"_ jeritnya dalam hati, _"hanya masalah sepele, kenapa aku harus putus dengan Natsu? Dia.. Dia orang yang paling perhatian padaku,"_

Lucy menatap pesan-pesan yang dia terima dari Natsu tiga hari yang lalu. Dan menangis sejadi-jadinya karena itu.

_From : Lucy Heartfilia_

_To : Natsu Dragneel_

_Aku menyesal atas semuanya, maafkan aku. Sejujurnya aku masih menyukaimu, aku tak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja…_

Dan datanglah balasan yang tidak terduga,

_From : Natsu Dragneel_

_To : Lucy Heartfilia_

_Aku juga.. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu. Semuanya terasa berbeda, dan ganjil ketika aku berpacaran dengan orang lain. Sekarang ketika aku berpacaran dengan Lisanna, benar-benar terasa berbeda ketika aku berpacaran denganmu…_

"Dia sudah berpacaran dengan Lisanna…" Lucy menatap gelang pemberian Natsu, "tapi dia bilang dia sulit melupakanku. Sebenarnya dia itu memilih siapa?!"

Lucy terus terbayang-bayang akan Natsu. Ia merasa menyesal dan menyesal! Kenapa ia harus memutuskan Natsu untuk kejadian sepele? Kenapa ia tak bisa mengerti keadaan Natsu? Kenapa ia tak bisa menghargai Natsu? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Dan hatinya pun menjerit karena penyesalan yang dialaminya. Semua sudah terlambat. Sudah selesai. Sekarang dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi.

Tiba-tiba ide gila melintas di benaknya. Ide gila yang benar-benar gila! Segera saja, ia mengirim pesan kepada Natsu.

_From : Lucy Heartfilia_

_To : Natsu Dragneel_

_Temui aku di apartemenku pukul 17.50 yang ingin aku bicarakan,_

Lucy membulatkan tekadnya. Ia akan melakukannya!

Pukul 18.00…

Natsu terus berlari. Ia memasuki lift yang akan membawanya menuju ke lantai 15, lantai apartemen Lucy. Sesampainya di lantai 15, ia segera mencari kamar Lucy. Kamar No. 122

"Lucy! Maafkan aku! Aku terlambat lagi!"

"Ya.. Tak apa.." Lucy tersenyum datar sambil berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Natsu berjalan mendekati Lucy.

"Aku.." Lucy meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, "aku sudah tak kuat lagi…"

"Lucy? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Semua.. sudah berakhir Natsu.. Cintaku.." Lucy menyodorkan sepucuk surat yang langsung Natsu terima, "juga.." Dia duduk di jendela itu, "hidupku.. Semuanya sudah berakhir.."

"Lucy?"

"Natsu, maaf dan.. Selamat tinggal.."

Natsu terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Lucy yang tampak lelah dan sedih. Gadis itu kemudian.. Menjatuhkan dirinya dari jendela. Dari lantai 15.

"LUCY!" Natsu mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan Lucy yang terulur teratas hampir menyentuhnya, namun tidak bisa, ia sudah jatuh. Pada saat terakhirnya, ia menunjukkan senyum yang membawa pesannya, "Natsu, berbahagialah,"

Natsu turun secepat kilat ke lantai dasar. Orang-orang berteriak histeris dan mengerumuni satu titik. Polisi juga terlihat turun tangan. Ambulan juga ada disana.

"Minggir! Minggir!" Natsu berusaha menembus keramaian. Dan ia melihat raga Lucy yang berlumuran darah. Tanpa nyawa lagi. Tubuhnya kini dibawa oleh ambulans.

Natsu membuka surat pemberian Lucy.

Untuk Natsu..

Natsu.. Aku minta maaf atas segala sesuatu yang telah kuperbuat padamu. Aku banyak berbuat jahat kepadamu. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak menghargaimu dan memutuskanmu begitu saja. Saat itu aku terbakar api cemburu. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Tapi aku menyesal.. Sangat menyesal.. Aku menyesal kehilanganmu. Aku semakin sedih melihatmu bersama dengan orang lain.. Jadi aku berpikir hidup ini tidak berarti..

Bukankah lebih baik aku pergi? Aku sudah tak kuat harus menanggung beban penyesalan ini sendirian. Mungkin kematian adalah solusi yang terbaik.

Perlu kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia pernah menjadi seorang gadis yang kau cintai. Aku bangga mencintaimu. Dan cinta ini selalu menjadi milikmu..

Natsu menutup kertas surat itu dengan berlinangan air mata. Sekilas dilihatnya senyum keluasan Lucy. Senyum puas dan lega berhasil lolos dari beban penyesalan yang membebaninya di dunia.

~END~

Hiaaaaa! Ketemu lagi sama saya, author pecinta Tragedi! Kagura Yukiii!

Ini fanfic Angst pertama saya, jadi tolong dihargai dan jangan di flame! ^3^

Idenya dari kisah cinta teman saya, **SY21**, yang juga, fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk dia.. Maaf ya, endingnya jadi begini #ditabok SY21

Gimana pendapat kalian? Garing-kah? Jelekkah? Baguskah? Tumpahkan komentar anda di kotak review.. ^^

# Sampaikan review dengan baik :D

Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic saya yang berikutnya..

Salam hangat,

Kagura Yuki


End file.
